


First Kiss

by aMantaRay



Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Christmas, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Imperial Academy (Star Wars), M/M, Mistletoe, Thrantovember (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMantaRay/pseuds/aMantaRay
Summary: Eli’s cheeks flamed up in embarrassment. “Thrawn!” He hissed, looking anywhere but at the cadet near the bar. “Please, just...just stay out of my personal life. Please.” He looked up, brow furrowing at the sight of the red berries hanging in the archway.Eli and Thrawn end up under the mistletoe.--Challenge is from queenie-chi-cosplay on tumblr.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001592
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28
Collections: The Gay Awakens





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9!
> 
> Enjoy....

“I do not understand.” Thrawn stood beside Eli, observing the crowd that had gathered in the academy’s ballroom. “What is a Christmas Ball? Why do we attend?” The two stood in the open doorway near the balcony. 

Eli tucked a hand into his pant pocket, other hand rubbing briefly through his hair, tugging on his uniform collar. He hated his dress clothes. “It’s for the holiday season, I guess. Gives us a break, so we can all socialize and dance and drink. Like a party.” He glanced up at the Chiss. “Mainly I attend because I’m required to.”

The Chiss nodded, clasping his wrist behind his back. “I see. Do you not enjoy events like this?”

“Not really, no.” He shook his head, eyes settling on a man near the bar. His heart fluttered as he was offered a smile, Eli giving a shy smile in return. “But...sometimes I meet some nice people.”

“I am certain you can do better than him, Eli.” Thrawn deadpanned, looking the subject of Eli’s admiration over with a critical eye. 

Eli’s cheeks flamed up in embarrassment. “Thrawn!” He hissed, looking anywhere but at the cadet near the bar. “Please, just...just stay out of my personal life. Please.” He looked up, brow furrowing at the sight of the white berries hanging in the archway. 

Thrawn tilted his head curiously, following his gaze to the berries. “I apologize. My people do not consider it to be...personal business...when people discuss their potential mates. What are those?”

“He’s not my potential mate.” Eli frowned, looking away again. “Uh...mistletoe.” He bit his lower lip. “You’re supposed to kiss the person you stand underneath it with.” Thrawn… He was standing with _Thrawn_ beneath _mistletoe_.

“Interesting.” The Chiss surveyed his surroundings briefly, crimson gaze settling on the human again. The loveliest glow came from the infrared. “We are to kiss then, no?”

Eli looked up, eyes almost comically wide. “You...I...I mean.” He struggled to finish the sentence, not really even certain of what it was he wanted to say. 

Thrawn’s lips quirked into a slight smile. “May I?”

The human managed a nod. 

The Chiss hummed, lowering his head and pressing his lips to Eli’s, eyes sliding shut as he deepened their first kiss. 


End file.
